A list of things he knew about her
by just.a.fan.fic.reader
Summary: Hermione was dating Viktor. She loved him. She walked in on something and runs out sobbing. He claims that the girl forced herself on him and tells her he loves her. Hermione says to prove it. He tells her a list of things.


Hermione Granger could not believe it. She was dating Viktor Krum. He was a world wide famous Quidditch Seeker, a seeker prodigy and the youngest player to ever play for a club or country. He wasn't exactly good looking but he wasn't ugly either. If his nose hadn't been off center he would have looked absolutely gorgeous. He had black hair and dark brown eyes and was definitely not how she had expected him to be. Instead of being loud and vain like most celebrities, he was very quiet it was almost unreal.

She liked him very much. He was the only guy to ever notice that she was a girl. He was so kind, loving and loyal to her. But that all changed when she went to see him in the second floor girl's loo where they had promised to meet. She glared at him furiously before running out sobbing.

"No! Vait!" he yelled, running after her half naked. He hopped towards her as he put his pants on. "You don't understand!"

Luckily, it was nearly curfew, everyone was in their bedrooms. She cast an attacking spell on him which he quickly dodged with his seeker reflexes and flexibility. He cast a spell that made sure no one would come to the floor they were on now and made the both of them invisible. He was advanced it magic, he could do any spell.

"Please Hermione!" he said, grabbing her arm and pulling her towards him to face him. "I didn't go for her! She forced herself onto me!"

Hermione forced a fake smile then glared at him. "What an old excuse. Do you think I have never heard that excuse before?"

Viktor looked hurt. "But it's true!"

She pushed his arm away from hers and tried to get away from him but he hugged her from behind and pulled her towards him so she had no escape. Her back was against his front body and she felt warm and lost all of a sudden. She wasn't sure as to whether to hate him or to forgive him. "Get off me" she said weakly. "I saw you with her"

She felt a warm shiver sent around her body as her boyfriend kissed her neck, cheek and ear. She could feel his breath on her and suddenly felt like he had been telling her the truth, but she forced herself to stay adamant to what she had in mind.

"You might have saw me with her" he whispered to her. "But to me, she vasn't. Only you are vith me" He paused for a moment. "I love you Hermione"

She suddenly felt furious again as the scene of the hardly dressed girl on top of Viktor came to her head. She swung her right leg backwards and hit Viktor in between the legs to push him away. She took a few steps forwards and turned around before glaring at me. "No you don't" she said.

He somehow miraculously didn't hold onto his between and stood stiffly whilst looking at her. "I do Hermione" he said. "I have alvays loved you"

"'Loved'" she repeated scathingly. She glared at Viktor. "You are using past tense"

He looked hurt. "I LOVE YOU!"

"If you love me" Hermione said. "Prove it!"

"I vill tell you a list" Viktor said. "If you don't keep stuggling to run avay from me I vill tell you and prove that I love you"

Hermione stopped trying to run away and looked at him with her arms crossed. "I'm listening"

He cleared his throat. "It is not in order" he said. "But I vill explain to you vhy in the end"

She frowned but nodded.

"Vhen I am vith you, you make me feel veak" he said.

"That's so old. It's been used before Viktor" she said with a yawn. Did he think that she was this stupid?

"It's the truth though" he said with a hurt look. He then took a step towards her and lifted on of her hands with his own and held it. "I vill tell you things about yourself that only I know about instead" He kissed her knuckles.

"Vhenever you smile or laugh" he said. "Your right eyebrow moves a bit more than your left one"

"Whenever you're feeling upset or crying, your left eyebrow moves and you clench and unclench your left fist"

"Alvays after laughing, you sigh deeply as if something good has happened to you"

"Vhenever you find something interesting or fascinating, your eyes go wide and your left part of your lip moves up first before your right part for a smile"

All this time Viktor had been telling her, Hermione had taken steps closer to him. She couldn't believe it. He knew everything she did and actually bothered to know about her life. He hadn't been lying to her... Or had he practiced these lines? Had he asked Ron about her?

"Vhen you valk, you don't valk slowly and afraid" he said. "You valk determinedly and strongly and know vhat you are doing"

"Vhenever you speak vhile you are upset, you alvays end a sentence vith a scoffing humph of annoyance"

He couldn't have asked Ron... They never talked to each other. Did Ron even know what Viktor was telling her right now? Hermione suddenly felt foolish. Viktor was being honest!

"People think that your eyes are the darkest caramel colour" he said still having the hurt expression on his face. "But they do not realise that they are actually milk chocolate"

"You are good at many things" he continued. "But there are one or two things that you are very bad at" He raised an eyebrow with a smile. "Boys and flirting"

She chuckled and suddenly felt all her anger go and was now very close to Viktor with her body against him. Her arms were slowly forming a ring around his neck and he caressed her cheek with his large hand.

"I'll state something rash" he said as his arm went around her waist, bringing her closer to him. "You're smile is amazing and you have beautiful eyes like sunsets vhenever you smile or cry. Also I hav-"

Blushing furiously, Hermione shut him up with her lips, crashing it onto his. It was soon deepened when Viktor licked her bottom lip to ask for entrance. She squealed with surprise when she felt something cold behind her. It was a wall. Viktor had pushed her against the wall.

He stopped kissing her and looked at her happily. "So you believe me now vhen I told you I loved you before?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yes"

"I have loved you before" he said. "And I vill love you forever"

Hermione hugged him tightly and sighed and blushed even more as her cheeks lay against his naked pectorals. His shirt was lying somewhere in the girl's toilet, but it didn't matter know, she knew that Viktor loved her and her only. She knew he did because he had told her a list of things that he knew about her.

_**A/N my second fan fic! hope you liked it. comments including flames are welcomed. not all stories are liked  
**_


End file.
